An Unlikely Love
by Zoey2012
Summary: The first ever Scott and Peter love story. After they chased The alpha pack off. And no one said that they would ever last. Well they were wrong. New monsters. Famillar faces. Lots of action.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Love**

**(WHOA! There are NO stories with PeterXScott! That is Unacceptable! So yeah anyways that's why I' m writing this. I really hope we start to get more stories like this… and soon!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! PROMISE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Peter and Scott finally got to Scott's house. Peter held the door open for Scott. Scott at the moment was too tired to care. They had just finished driving _most _of the Alpha pack out of Beacon Hills. Aiden and Ethan had decided to stay, they even joined Derek's pack. Derek had finally kissed Stiles. Stiles' dad and Scott's Mom were on a vacation together, Scott and Stiles had made bets on whether they would get together or not.

Both Peter and Scott were exhausted. Peter remembered by some miracle to lock the door before following his mate up to their immediately they both collapsed on their bed and both quickly fell asleep. There was only one problem: They forgot to lock the window… Oops…

Scott woke up first and smiled seeing Peter's still sleeping face next to his.

**_'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep'_** Scott thought as he pressed a soft kiss against Peter's lips. Peter smiled against the nice awakening that he was receiving. He stretched then wrapped his arms around his mate the heard him sigh softly.

"I can't believe it's finally over" he sighed into Peter's chest.

"I know" Peter agreed as he softly trailed kisses up and Scott's neck.

"It is kinda hard to believe, isn't it?" Derek commented from across the room. He watched them both jump and noticed how his Uncle's grip tightened around Scott. He thought it was very funny seeing his uncle get so protective over Scott.

Scott didn't even lift his head up from his mate's chest.

"What do you want Derek?"

"Stiles said you have his Adderall" Derek stated blankly.

Scott groaned and rolled over and began to dig into his drawer, smirking as g-he felt his mate's morning arousal kick in. He was for the first time, happy they were covered by a blanket. He heard Derek sigh impatiently and tossed the bottle as him. He then slid his hand down and rub his mate's boner. Causing Peter to groan apreacetivly. Derek didn't seem to notice and left silently.

Hours later they had to go to Derek's house for a pack meeting. Peter heard Scott whine and he eventually picked him up. He carried Scott on his back, all the way to Derek's house. Scott turned Peter's head and kissed him hard. Peter kissed him back without question.

* * *

**(A/N: REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter 2: It's not Jackson

**An Unlikely Love**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: DO. NOT. OWN!**

* * *

**(A/N: Special thanks to PurpleRageMonster for setting me free from writer's block! So, enjoy!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "It's not Jackson and it ain't human"**

* * *

Eventually, the whole pack arrived at the Hale house for the pack meeting. Scott was still tired and did his best to pay attention to what was being said. Near the end, he heard a loud snort.

He knew that snort, it was familiar.

That snort belonged to Jackson. Then, the whole pack turned around and sure enough, stood the "London Werewolf" as Lydia called him.

It was really, non-other than Jackson-fucking-Whitemore.

And, he looked pissed.

The scent of jealously poured off of him in waves as he stared at Lydia and Aiden.

Scott sighed heavily and laid back in Peter's arms. "Wonderful." He murmured sarcastically. Peter just ran his fingers through his mate's hair, massaging his scalp gently. It felt good; relaxing. Scott soon found himself melting into the older beta's warm embrace.

The silence was deafening.

And, of course it would be Stiles to break the uncomfortable pause. But, it was strange. Stiles sounded pissed off when he spoke.

"What are you doing here Jackson?"

The beta just growled a bit and glared.

Stiles walked up to him. Clear annoyance in his voice along with irritation too. "I said, What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He must have learned that from Derek. It took the omega off guard.

"Lydia…" He spat out, he seemed like he was contorted, like he was being controlled.

"Dude, she's over you! You left! You left her! You left us!" Stiles yelled.

* * *

It was silent again. Jackson's eyes suddenly turned a silver color, which was unusual. Jackson swiped his claws at the smaller wolf. Stiles back flipped in order to avoid the attack.

"Dude!" Stiles yelled as he jumped out of the way as Scott pinned the attacking Omega to the ground; the pissed Alpha coming out of nowhere.

"JACKSON!" Scott roared.

Stiles ran back to Derek, shaking slightly from the adrenaline. The whole didn't dare move.

Jackson just grinned at Scott.

"Sorry, Jackson's not home right now." The silver-eyed wolf said evilly with a dark, sadistic grin, as he dug sharp claws into Scott's side. In an instant he was hurled into a tree.

Peter and Derek finally snapping out of their frozen trance rushed to help.

Derek grabbed the creature and drug him back to the rebuilt Hale house and chained him up.

Meanwhile, Peter carefully scooped Scott into his arms. "Scott, Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

Scott breathed heavily, tensing as he heard fast approaching footsteps.

"Scott!" His best friend yelled. Stiles had recently found out that he had healing capabilities, among other things.

Scott's wounds didn't look like they were healing. "Wait. Hold still" Scott did as he was told as Stiles inspected the wound, pulling out a shimmering claw out of Scott's side; the object dripped with a sticky gel, but touching it didn't seem to affect the skin on the outside.

The claw looked like the Kanima's claws.

Scott's wounds still weren't healing.

"If this substance acts like the Kanima's poison, then we need to jumpstart his healing ability." Stiles said, totally serious.

"Stiles, what do you-" Scott was cut off as Stiles broke his arm.

"HOLY FUCK STILES! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? THAT FUCKIN' HURT!" Scott yelled in pain; but it worked, his healing kicked in and was quickly healing his broken arm and his clawed side.

"Sorry dude." Stiles gave his best friend an apology that didn't sound very sorry.

* * *

"We need to figure out what that thing in Jackson is." Peter said.

"We should ask Deaton." Stiles said, knowing the whole pack heard him.

Stiles held up the shimmering claw.

"One things for sure, it's not Jackson, and, it ain't human"

* * *

(A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to end it. What will happen to Jackson? Tell me what you think.)

Love Ya!

~Zoey2012~

* * *

**Please join my Teen Wolf RP! The link to it is on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**An Unlikely Love**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: DO. NOT. OWN.**

* * *

**(Special thanks to PurpleRageMonster; also thanks for the other reviews)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Healing"**

* * *

Peter cradled Scott in his arms while the young Alpha took a nap. He strictly said that the pack would not go to Deaton's until Scott was awake and healed. And, they listened; even though Peter wasn't an Alpha or The Alpha, they knew that his mate was. And, they also knew that Peter was in no joking mood right now.

* * *

Scott slept softly, melting into his mate's arms. Peter gently kissed his head, his blue eyes full of raw emotion.

Scott looked up at Peter and smiled. Peter fondled the side of the Alpha wolf's face.

"How do you feel?" the beta asked him.

"Better." He replied softly.

"Good. Don't scare me like that." Peter warned him.

"I don't mean to." Scott said as he kissed his mate softly, smiling when Peter kissed back.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry it's so short! I just had to slip some PeterXScott in there! Please leave me a review!)

* * *

Love Ya!

~Zoey2012~


	4. Chapter 4: Not Make believe

**An Unlikely love**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Not make believe"**

* * *

Once Scott had gotten ready and ate, he, Peter, Derek and Stiles went to Deaton's. Once they got there they went in.

Deaton looked up at them, "I gather you're not here for a checkup."

When no one answered he asked, "What's wrong?"

Stiles recapped what all had happened earlier to Deaton and then showed him the shimmering claw.

* * *

Deaton went into the back room, ushering for them to follow him.

The group reluctantly followed after the vet.

Deaton took out an old dusty book, one that he had showed Scott before when they were researching the Kanima.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"A beastiary." Deaton answered.

"Like the Argent's?"

"Yes, but with more creatures and information in it."

Silence followed as Deaton flipped through the old book, until he found what he was looking for.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

Deaton paused and looked up at the wolves. "Have you ever heard of Imps?"

* * *

Peter's eyes went wide as everything clicked into place in his head.

"Of course. . . " Peter breathed.

"What is an Imp?" Stiles asked.

"A myth." Derek answered.

"Not anymore." Scott deadpanned.

They all looked at Deaton and Peter.

"What do you already know about them Peter?" Deaton asked the wolf.

"Imps are mystic, supernatural creatures. They are really rare in this area, but are drawn to power; magical power. And, because of the Nemeton, that would explain why one is here. Anyways, imps tend to latch onto supernatural creatures, mainly or most often creatures that were changed from the Kanima form to what they were originally meant to be. It possesses them, makes their eyes glow silver, it's claws are a rainbow color, they have a sticky substance, that's similar to the Kanima's poison but it only paralyzes from the inside of the body. . . "Peter explained.

"So, Jackson probably came back for Lydia . . . and the imp latched onto him." Stiles guessed.

"Imps are very similar to gremlins, except imps have magical power." Deaton said.

"How do we save Jackson?" Scott asked.

"That's the tricky part. . ." Deaton started.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"The ways of saving the vessel are shrouded and covered in riddles."

The wolves sighed.

"Gimme the riddles; I have research to do. . ." Stiles said seriously, almost being mistaken for an Alpha.

Deaton nodded and handed an old, dusty, worn smaller book to the young emissary.

* * *

"What do we do with Jackson in the meantime?" Derek asked.

"I'll put up a mountain ash barrier around him." Stiles replied with the same attitude.

Deaton nodded, "Call me if you need anything."

* * *

**Review!**

* * *

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

**Please join my Teen Wolf RP!**


	5. Chapter 5: Riddle Research

**An Unlikely Love**

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Riddle Research"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING; AND IF THE WEBSITE IN THIS CHAPTER IS REAL, I DO NOT OWN IT either!**

* * *

**Special thanks to PurpleRageMonster!**

* * *

After Stiles had trapped the imp possessed Jackson with mountain ash, Peter and Scott explained everything to the rest of the pack.

Derek went to Stiles' house with his mate to help with research. Stiles' dad wasn't home, working late as usual so the pair didn't worry. Stiles' dad knew about the supernatural stuff. The wolves, Stiles' magic too, they just never told him about the 'mates' part.

Stiles drug some blankets downstairs and sat down with Derek; he had brought his laptop, his 'supernatural notebook' as he and his mate called it, and the old ancient book that he had received from Deaton.

"Okay, .com" Stiles trailed as he typed and brought up the website.

Derek looked at him and kissed him. The younger wolf kissed his Alpha back then pulled away as he asked, "Okay, What's the first Riddle Der-Bear?" as Derek carefully opened the book.

* * *

"**An Imp has sung, but its magic can be undone;**

**While it has no emotion other than mischief, joy and pain, **

**It has no compassion or love for anyone that's not its own brain."**

* * *

Derek read the first part as Stiles typed . The Alpha looked up at him.

Stiles let out a breath, "Okay well, it says that Imps really can't feel anything except anger, mischief, evil joy and pain; So it can't love."

"So?" Derek pressed.

"Jackson still can"

"So, love is the key?"

"Or part of one anyways. Okay what's the next part?"

* * *

"**Shrouded in darkness,**

**Dampened in Magic,**

**Possessed Unwillingly,**

**Saturated in Evil;**

**Only the Power of a mate will do."**

* * *

"So, love is a big part of it."

"Yeah, but who's Jackson's mate? It's not Lydia. . ." Derek asked.

"I think I know who." Peter said from the doorway.

"Who?" Derek asked his uncle.

"Cora." Peter replied simply.

"Why Cora? I thought she went to London for school . . . Oh. . ." Stiles trailed.

"That's what the other scent was that I smelled when she came to visit when she came to visit the other night was." Derek said, pausing before he states blankly, "We need Cora."

"Wait, we haven't read the whole thing yet."

Derek sighed, grunting when Stiles punched him, but he read anyways.

* * *

"**Not alone can a mate declare,**

**An alpha's alliance is the next part of this key;**

**All of the pack is needed you see,**

**To free this vile Imp from me."**

* * *

"We need the whole pack; that means: Lydia, Aiden, Cora, Peter, Scott, Allison, Issac, Danny, Ethan, Stiles and myself." Derek explains.

"Derek. There's a passage in here about a specific date to do it on. . . great. . . You're gonna _**love**_ this: It has to be done on a full moon." Stiles informed his Alpha.

"Great. . ." Peter sighed sarcastically.

* * *

"Why a full moon?" Derek asked.

"Because Jackson is still a werewolf, possessed or not, he will still have this urge to shift. And unlike everyone else, he doesn't have full control." Stiles explained.

* * *

"The full moon is tomorrow." A familiar, gruff voice reported from the porch. The group of three looked over to see the hunter, Chris Argent, standing on the porch.

* * *

Stiles nodded, "Peter, you and Derek go inform the pack on the situation and everything. I need to go to Deaton's and get the stuff we're gonna need."

The two wolves nodded and left.

"Chris, when that Imp comes out of Jackson, we're gonna need a way to kill it. You're the one with the knowledge and weapons that could help us." Stiles suggested to the hunter.

Chris just nodded.

"I'm only helping because, it's Allison's friend that's in trouble." Chris stated before leaving.

Stiles nodded and then left for Deaton's office.

* * *

**(How did you like it? Please review!)**

* * *

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

**Please join my Teen Wolf Role play! **


	6. Chapter 6: Get Out!

**An Unlikely Love**

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Get Out!"**

* * *

**Special thanks to PurpleRageMonster**

* * *

Deaton and Stiles were in the closed off bomb shelter of the renovated Hale house. They had set up a circle and took red spray paint and drew out a druid symbol, which was basically Derek's triskelion, but, drawn backwards. Then they moved Jackson into the circle before surrounding it with Mountain ash.

As soon as they finished, the pair went outside to the awaiting wolf pack

* * *

"So, What exactly do we do?" Scott asked a little frantic; His nerves were shot, but were soon calmed when Peter pulled him against his chest.

"You all think of Jackson as part of the pack, even if it is very slight." Deaton stated.

"We all need a reason of support at some point or another in our life to get over an obstacle, even if we think it's too hard for us." Stiles said as he looked up at the sky as it was getting dark.

"Follow me please." Deaton said as he and Stiles went back down to the bomb shelter. The pack reluctantly followed them.

* * *

Deaton positioned each wolf into a spot around the circle, precisely. They were all a foot away from it.

Stiles then took a can of blue spray paint and had drawn the druid mark of a mate in the center of the second circle an inch away from Jackson's circle. Deaton had Cora move to the center of that circle. Once she was inside Stiles surrounded it with Mountain ash too.

"Now, when the moon rises, just like every other full moon, you will all feel the urge to shift. You all have the will to not lose control. Jackson doesn't; For once that's a good thing. And, even though he is possessed, he will still feel an even more intense urge, especially when the moonlight is directly hitting him. At that time one by one, you will all state your reason for keeping him in the pack very strong, loud and clear" Deaton explained.

"What about me?" Cora asked the supernatural vet quietly.

"Cora, after everyone has said their reason, Jackson will be on the brink of freedom, and expelling the creature. But he needs your help. When this happens, you need to show your love for him in only a way that you know how. It can only be you that sets him free." Deaton said.

Cora blushed but nodded.

* * *

He looked at Stiles who nodded and returned to his spot.

Deaton moved to the skylight window and pulled the curtain open. Once it moved the moonlight beam spotlighted Jackson. Afterwards Deaton stood next to Chris.

Once the moonlight hit Jackson, he let out a scream that sounded like a mix between an Alpha's raor, The Kanima's screech and a Banshee's wail.

* * *

The wolves started to feel the pull of the full moon. They only let their eye color shift. Danny and Isaac's turned yellow, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, and Peter's turned blue. And Scott and Derek's turned bright red. Finally Cora's eyes shined a bright pink; the color of a desitned mate.

* * *

One by one they stated their reasons.

"When you were here you helped us" Stiles started.

"You fought with us." Lydia continued.

"You fought for us." Aiden said seriously.

"Risked your life for us." Allison said.

"Would have died for us." Issac said.

"Would support us." Ethan said.

"Comfort us." Danny joined in.

"You listened." Derek said emotionally.

"You took the pain away." Peter quipped.

"You spoke for us." Scott said commandingly.

* * *

It was finally time.

Jackson's body convulsed and pulsed and glowed brightly. His eyes shined their true blue beta color. Finally it was Cora's turn. She stood up and looked at her mate as Stiles broke the Mountain Ash circles.

"Jackson! Come back to us! We need you! I need you! I love you!" she yelled before kissing Jackson.

* * *

Jackson's body jolted back as a blood curtling scream wwas released. He spoke hoarsely as he regained control,

"You are not welcome here! I said, GET. OUT!"

Jackson roared as the creature flung out of him. And he fell into Cora's lap.

The imp stood and ran at Stiles and sunk his claws into his sides; He just grinned like nothing happened.

The young emissary was ready; he took the gun loaded with a druid-symbol etched silver bullet, laced with misltoe that he got from Chris and shot it clean through it's head, the imp's blood splattering all over Stiles' face. and the imp quickly fell over dead.

* * *

**(Review!)**

* * *

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

**Please join my Teen Wolf Role Play!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Normal

**An Unlikely Love**

* * *

**Chapter 7: "Back to Normal"**

* * *

**Special Thanks to PurpleRageMonster.**

* * *

Even after the imp was killed and the pack slowly left, Cora did not move. She held Jackson and ran her fingers through his hair as the revived beta slept.

Derek smiled at his younger sister.

Then he remembered Stiles a second later.

He ran over to his mate and threw the Imp's unmoving, decayed carcass off of him.

Derek picked him up and carried him up to their room.

* * *

Stiles had already healed his sides; The Imp's poison did not affect him because of his magic and how strong it was.

As soon as Derek shut the door, he set Stiles on his bed.

The Alpha got a towel and wiped off the Imp blood that coated Stiles' innocent face.

Once Derek was finished, he was greeted with a hungry kiss as he was easily pinned to the bed.

Derek moaned into the kiss and he kissed his mate back;

he pulled back for just a second to ask, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Derek grunted as Stiles grinded his hips against Derek's hard-on.

Derek barely stifled a moan as he spread his legs.

Stiles pulled back and grinned up at the older wolf as he stripped Derek down to his boxers.

Then Stiles got off the bed and sat on his knees.

Derek's face was dark with lust and want.

He was extremely horny as well.

Derek got his answer as Stiles gave him the best blow job ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Peter's apartment, the two wolves were heavily making out, their clothes had been ripped off and discarded out of the way of their partner's wanting hands.

Peter moaned as Scott easily dominated him.

He thought that Scott's tongue was so skilled, the way it drug up and down his chest, tracing every scar and muscle.

It felt amazing; something would really have to be wrong with you if that didn't give you a hard-on.

Scott kissed his mate's neck and kissed his way to the mark he left there months ago. He let his teeth lengthen and he sunk his fangs into his soft, rough skin. He remarked his mate and sucked and licked the small amount of blood that spilled and pooled there.

Peter moaned loud at his action. Though, he would never admit to making such a sound later on.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going back to Normal;

For now at least,

But they all knew that it wouldn't last.

And they were right. Because they didn't pick up a fammilar scent.

Deucalion got out of his dark blue van, just on the edge of town.

He grinned. "How I have missed you Beacon Hills!"

* * *

**(Please review!)**

* * *

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

**Please, Please join my Teen wolf Role play!**


End file.
